majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Nakamata
|school = Sutegoro High School |affinity = Sutegoro High School |1st = Each One's Answers |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = Majisuka Gakuen 2 (4) Takahashi Minami's Assault Report 2 (1 cameo) |actress = }} was a third year student in Sutegoro High School; an old acquaintance of Shibuya and Nezumi. She served as one of the few important side-characters that swayed the balance in . Personality Nakamata was the most powerful student in Sutegoro High School, a strategist akin to Nezumi. She organized her subordinates in a similar fashion to the 1900's American Mafia. Although Nakamata made promises to lend a hand to her allies, she chose only to get involved in a conflict when the side she favored had an upper hand. History Before the events of Majisuka Gakuen 2, she met Shibuya and Nezumi on different occasions. Nakamata came to an "understanding" with both of them, promising to lend her hand if either needed help. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Each One's Answers She was approached by Shibuya to join the war between Majijo's Allied Student Body and Yabakune's Alliance Force. Nakamata, understanding Shibuya's true intentions promised to help. The one and only true friend When the Four Habu Generals asked for Nakamata's audience, the Sutegoro head mistook it as a threatening arrangement from Shibuya and prepared her troops. Mariyagi, however, assured her that they were not there to fight. Claiming that she was not really good at talks, Nakamata asked them why Shibuya wasn't with them, in which the Mayuge and Sanshoku revealed that they were just there for advice. Hearing them out on their plan to unite the school rivals of Majijo. As it turns out, Nakamata promised both sides their gang's support, but would only join the winning side. Trying hard to explain to her subordinates what her plan is, she quit and asked Nezumi what she thinks, which confused her goons even more. Nezumi, knowing Nakamata's habit, only wanted to stir things up a bit but went on her way after Nakamata refused to hear and partake on her plan. It turns out that Shibuya also knew of Nakamata's scheming personality and doesn't care even if they won't join them as she only sees her as a bridge for negotiating with other Yankee schools. Even when her four generals brought proof of the other school's acceptance, Shibuya still didn't expect Nakamata to join until the last opportunity. Yankee Soul Maria learned about Dance's interactions between Yabakune's allied schools and reported back to Nakamata. Knowing Majijo won't initiate a fight, nor an agreement, with another school, Nakamata still wants to wait waits to see Atsuko's hand. Hearing from Nezumi that she lured Maeda into a trap when she went to Yabakune. The Majijo student then proceeded to offer her aid to her plan, in which Nakamata furiously and amusingly declined. Without realizing this is youth During the war, Nakamata with her subordinates watched the war's progress, seeking the best opportunity to join. That is until Atsuko arrived to stop the war. Seeing that the war ceased without their intervention, Nakamata ordered her gang to retreat. Subordinates As the top of Sutegoro, Nakamata controls all the students of her school. Generals Similar to Majijo's and Yabakune's leaders, Nakamata formed her own generals comprising of four members. *'Maria' - portrayed by *'Anna' - portrayed by *'Miyu' - portrayed by *'Mariko' - portrayed by Other Members Other unnamed members who appeared around Nakamata were portrayed by non- actresses. * Trivia * In Episode EX of Majisuka Gakuen 2, Nakamata's actress was arrested by Takahashi Minami just for being taller than her. * Nakamata's actress had a cameo appearance in the last two episodes of Majisuka Gakuen 3. * Just like the character that she portrays, Nakamata Shiori is one of the smartest members of AKB48 and was accepted at the during her days, shuffling Theater Activities with her studies with only three hours of sleep daily. Her effort was seen by their producer, and announced her promotion as full member at the same day as her acceptance to Waseda University. Category:Sutegoro Student Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Gang leader